Strawberries & Sugar: PT 1
by Kawaii-Yugure5261
Summary: This Fan Fic is about the love life between a 21 year old Finn the Human and Marceline the Vampire Queen. They will go through many trials and tribulations, but shall be happy in the end. If anyone can find an image of grey strawberries and pink sugar please pm me a link. Thank You ;-)
1. Chapter 1

**Strawberries & Sugar: Part 1**

_ Hi y'all, my name is Kawaii_Yugure5261 and this is my first fan-fic of Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, or, well, any fan-fic for that matter. I will take any criticism you guys through at me, so do not hold back. My work shall be rated "M" for lemons because when life gives you lemons, you make a fan-fic with sex and romance in it. I will have relationships in my later work that may seem unusual, but you will love how they turn out. Without further ado, "Strawberries & Sugar"_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any right to any characters or references having to do with the "Adventure Time with Finn and Jake" T.V. show, but any original characters or plots are completely my own.

_**Thank You ;-)**_

Chapter One: The Smile

Finn was bored, and not just a little, completely and utterly capital BORED. He has been in the tree fort for almost a week with a fractured femur (thighbone) and was getting antsy. Jake had left to locate a Cyclops for its tears, but they had migrated for mating season and would not return for 7 months. And by then he would be completely healed in almost three months.

_I guess there is nothing to do but wait,_ Finn thought to himself, depressed. As he lay there, a small, teal-colored toy crawled through the hatchway on the floor and shimmied its way up onto Finn's bed. "Hello Finn", said the little box in its adorable, little voice. "Hey BMO", sighed Finn, already tired of the toy's company, but was too nice to say otherwise. "Would you like to play some…" pausing for dramatic effect,"VIDEO GAMES!" The toy emphasizing the last part loudly, giving Finn the start of a headache. "Not today BMO," said Finn in a forced polite tone. "O.K." said the robot. And with that, it made its way off of Finn's bed and down the ladder to the second floor.

_Oh Glob, I'm about to go old Ice King bonkers if this keeps up, _thought Finn, but thinking about the Ice King made him remember how he messed up his leg in the first place.

***FLASHBACK*******

"Calm down, Simon," said Marceline in a soothing voice,"We are your friends. We just want to help you."

"Aaaaaggghhh! Get away!" Yelled Ice King, while shooting frozen lightning. One bolt zapped Jake and launched him towards Finn. Resulting with Jake crashing into him and breaking his leg.

***END FLASHBACK*******

In the aftermath, they managed to free Simon from "The Curse of Frozen Madness". But Finn was so bored that he felt that it wasn't worth it. As he thought that, though, he remembered the smile on Marceline's face and that smile alone made his ordeal feel like nothing in comparison. He blushed at the thought of always wanting to see that smile on Marceline's face. While lost in the embarrassing thoughts of making Marceline smile, he didn't notice the red-eyed shadow floating up the hatchway.

***MARCELINE"S POV***

As I floated up to Finn's room, I noticed he was blushing while daydreaming in La La Land. At first, I wanted to tease him, but I realized that I don't get to see cute expressions on his face that often anymore, especially considering that that he was a 7-foot-tall hulking babe now. I looked at the 20 year, no scratch that, 21 year old man of every girl in Ooo's dreams. I could feel myself salivating while gawking at his sculpted abs and chiseled jaw along with that golden mane that reached to the middle of his back. I snapped out of it and floated in front of Finn while invisible so that I could hear what he was muttering. I was having a hard time hearing him even with my super hearing, but I caught a few words like smile, forever, and what sounded like my name. Curious, I drifted a little closer, but made the careless mistake of leaving my hair down because as I got closer my hair dragged along Finn's arm, alerting him to my presence.

***FINN'S POV***

While lost in thought, I felt something tickling my arm, and while I didn't see anything in my peripheral vision, I could sense another presence, and I had a good idea who it was. "Hey Marcy," I said aloud. I heard a sigh and a," Hey weenie." I smiled triumphantly on discovering Marceline before she could prank me, but I didn't expect her to appear floating a mere millimeters in front of me, startling me into almost falling off of my bed. Luckily I was strong enough to tighten my abdomen and pull myself back up, but it kinda creeped me out to see her literally drooling at me.

"Um… Marcy, are you hungry by any chance?"

"A little, why do you ask?"

"Because you're drooling."

"Oh Glob, really!?" She said while blushing a deep pink and wiping her mouth.

"Yeah, but just a little. Here let me get it for you." Using my thumb, I wiped the little bit of drool in the corner of her mouth, which caused her to blush a deep crimson and even flustered me a little.

"I think I got it all," I said while turning my reddening face away.

"Hey, um, Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what today is?"

"Tuesday, I think. Why?"

"No doofus, I mean what is happening today that would make it important?"

"Hmmmmmm, I don't know, I give up, what is so special today?"

"Geez, Finn. You're so selfless that you forget about yourself."

"Huh?"

She chuckled and took out a small parcel from her pocket and handed it to me.

I looked at the parcel in my hand, confused at first, but then it dawned on me, it was my birthday today.

"Oh Glob, I can't believe I forgot my own birthday again."

"Hahahahaha! See what I mean by, 'So selfless you forget about yourself'?"

"Yeah, I do, so stop laughing already."

"Well, you gonna open your present or what?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Knowing Marcy, it was probably going to be a prank item again like all the years before, but for some reason she seemed strangely excited about whatever it was she was giving me. It was roughly the size of a pen. As I unwrapped it, I could feel liquid moving around inside it. Curious, I unwrapped it a little faster an uncovered a vial with a sparkling blue inside it.

I looked at the vial knowing what it was, but was too stunned to speak or move.

"Well, Hero Boy, what do you think?"Asked Marcy excitement creeping into her voice.

I turned my head towards Marcy, mouth agape and at a loss for words.

"Well?", She asked again.

In an extremely happy and excited state, I did the only thing I could think of.

***MARCELINE'S POV*******

Finn leaned forward and kissed me, and it wasn't a friendly or happy peck. No, it was a drawn-out, passionate kiss. It startled me at first, but I quickly got into it. I could feel his soft yet firm lips against my own, and I could feel my mind going blank and become mush. After what felt like an hour Finn withdrew from the kiss, happy at first, but then stunned at what he had just done.

"Oh Glob, Marcy, I am so sorry I don't know what came over me.

"finn…"

"I can't believe I just did that to you, I mean you are my best friend, besides Jake, but I just kissed you."

"Finn.."

"You must the me now for that. I mean there is no reason for you not to hate me, I mean I just-"

"**FINN!**"

"Y-y-y-yes m-m-m-Marceline", Finn stuttered.

"I didn't hate it, the kiss I mean. In fact, I kinda liked it, a lot." I said, blushing the entire time.

Finn turned beet-red upon hearing me say those words.

"And just so you know, I wouldn't mind doing it a little more, kissing, I mean." I said while blushing even darker.

"Uh…Um…Uh…O.K., yeah, lets continue…"

**CHAPTER 1 END**

** SCORE! CLIFFHANGER!**

**If you guys like it, just give me a heads up. And I know a few people might not like the shy and bashful Marceline, but I thought it was a refreshingly cute way to reverse the Marceline image. And later on in the story you guys might want the shy Marceline again, but she will be gone. I have many dark and lusty things planned for my version of the Adventure Time universe, Starting with Finnceline and working from there. BTW you might have noticed the strange title Strawberries & Sugar :**_**Part 1**_** . And part one has to do with Finn and Marceline, And part two will have to do with PB and _(Heh Heh it's a secret) But my choice will be unusual in most peoples eyes, but I will get it to work. And I want comments reviews and stuff about who you think PB will be with.**

**This is KY Signing OUUUUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Strawberries & Sugar: Part 1**

_ Hey guys, KY here, I just wanted to thank you all for your support and I love y'all for it. I wasn't sure if anyone would like my story, but every time I checked it was only positive feedback that I received and it surprised me a little. BTW, the vial contained Cyclops Tears for those who didn't know. And to Mr. Nin10do, Braco will not be PB's lover, and she will not be with Marceline or Finn. So without further ado: "Strawberries & Sugar"_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any right to any characters or references having to do with the "Adventure Time with Finn and Jake" T.V. show, but any original characters or plots are completely my own.

_**Thank You ;-)**_

Chapter 2:

"_I didn't hate it, the kiss I mean. In fact, I kinda liked it, a lot." I said, blushing the entire time._

_ Finn turned beet-red upon hearing me say those words._

_ "And just so you know, I wouldn't mind doing it a little more, kissing, I mean." I said while blushing even darker._

_ "Uh…Um…Uh…O.K., yeah, lets continue…"_

***FINN'S POV*******

I leaned in and kissed Marceline again, only I was a lot more nervous this time. "Calm down, Hero Boy, I won't bite, much," she said with rosy cheeks. She gave me a dazzling, fanged smile and I calmed down a bit. I leaned in again with more confidence and gave a more passionate kiss. "That's better," she breathed. We kissed again, deeper than before, and I mustered up the courage to try a tongue kiss. She jumped a little when my tongue pressed against her lips, but quickly opened her lips to allow its entry. Our tongues twined together, as if fighting for dominance, and Marceline melted into my chest.

After several minutes of tongue kissing, we pulled apart reluctantly, but we were gasping for air with flushed faces. "That was just… Wow," I said. "I know, it was better I thought it would be," she said. "I thought you used to do all kinds of things with 'Him'," I said confused. "With Ash? Ugh, no, never. You know, he wasn't even my idea in the first place. An old band mate tried to help me out by setting me up with him. What a great first boyfriend he turned out to be," she said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah… Wait, he was you first boyfriend!?" I shouted with an stunned look on my face.

"Um, y-yeah," she stammered, embarrassment obvious on her face. "That's why she thought she was helping out. I mean, I was over 1000 and I had never had a boyfriend. She thought it must have been humiliating for me, the great and powerful Vampire Queen, and never being in a relationship."

"So wait, if she had never introduced you to Ash, I would have been your first love interest?" I was stunned by this revelation.

"Actually, you are my first love interest. I never had any affection towards him. In fact, the reason why he was so abusive to me was that I never gave him what he wanted," she said, looking uncomfortable at remembering the pain Ash had put her through.

"And if I had gotten a chance, I would have killed him," I growled. Two years ago, during one of Simon's more lucid moments, Ash had tried to brainwash Marceline into loving him, but Simon discovered him. Simon had frozen Ash and smashed him, killing the psychopath instantly. Marceline did not remember the brainwashing, but knew Simon had saved her, which convinced her and many others that Simon was still in the Ice King's head. This was why they worked so hard to free his mind from the Crown.

She nuzzled her face into my chest and muttered, "I'm sure you would have." We sat there for a while until I heard her snoring softly. After a few minutes, I grabbed the vial of Cyclops's Tears and uncorked it. "Oh, I am so gonna enjoy this," I said, before draining the vial completely. I waited a few second before feeling the tingling sensation in my leg and chest, where I had a few bruises. I reached next to my bed and grabbed Scarlett, the sword I used before I earned the Demon Blood Sword. I aimed carefully and swiped twice at the cast, cutting it in half perfectly. I bent my knee and turned my ankle around, hearing it pop loudly. Satisfied, I laid down and wrapped my arms around Marceline, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

***MARCELINE'S POV***

I awoke to Finn with his arms tightly grasping me to him and sleeping soundly, but deeply. I traced the veins on his arm until I reached the twisted, blotchy scar that covered most of his sword arm. I shuddered, remembering what had happened that had disfigured him for the rest of his life.

***FLASHBACK, NARATTOR'S POV***

When he was 16, Finn had gotten into a fight with Flame Princess, who demanded that Finn stop saving the other princesses. When he stated that would not stop saving the others, she burned him so badly, he couldn't use his right arm the same way for almost a year. If Jake hadn't found Finn when he had, Finn would have lost his arm altogether. Shortly after, PB had demanded that FP and Finn break up and never see each other ever again. A few days later, Finn disappeared and didn't come back until a day after Simon had killed Ash. Everyone made a big deal out him disappearing and reappearing after three years, but Finn was only concerned about Marceline. When Finn was asked about how he knew about Marceline, he said he had gotten a message from an unknown source, but Marceline knew it had been from Simon.

***END FLASHBACK***

I sighed, wishing I had been there for Finn like he wished he had been there for me, and heard some voices approaching in the distance. I listened closely and was startled to hear Jake and Bonnibel's voices. I tried to awaken Finn, but he was too deeply asleep. I laid there helplessly as the voices got closer and closer until they were outside. I heard the door open and Jake shouted," Hey BMO, is Finn upstairs?" _Oh Glob, BMO, please don't mention me, please _I thought desperately, but apparently Glob ignored me. "Yes Jake, Finn is asleep with Marceline upstairs," said BMO. "WHAT?!" Shouted Jake and Bonnie in unison.

I heard them both running up to see what BMO was talking about. I kept trying to get out from under Finn's arm, but he only tightened his grip. When Jake popped his head through the hatchway, I stopped struggling, and instead blushed a deep crimson.

"Um… Hi Jake."

**CLIFFHANGER AGAIN!**

_Sorry guys, I know you hate cliffhangers, but it feels better this way. I thank you all for reading this far, and I once again want any criticism you can throw at me, either through PM or review. I also want your input on who I will pair PB with in Part 2. I know who it will be, but I want to see who will guess it right. If you guess it right, I will PM you personally and tell you what you won. The prize will be a collaboration with me on Part 2 (you can turn it down if you want). That's all for now. Thank You._

_KY OUT!_


End file.
